


It's just another arc with another plot twist.

by hayashii



Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 13:53:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17101832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hayashii/pseuds/hayashii
Summary: Hijikata and Gintoki are caught up again in another amanto incident. Whaaaat?---After the unsuspecting duo get blindsided by another amanto shenanigan, they start acting love-dovey with each other. Can Kondo and the Shinsengumi bring back the serious and hardworking vice-commander? Can the Yorozuya bring back their lazy and dead-fish eye of a boss?





	It's just another arc with another plot twist.

[1]

Hijikata Toshirou sighed out a billowing cloud of smoke. Getting through this week would probably end with him burning through at least ten packs of cigarettes. And another twenty shot of caffeine, each infused with a whole bottle of mayonnaise. But none of that would matter once it was the weekend… The sweet, sweet weekend. But he knew better than anyone to have high hopes.

“We could only get this case solved if _you would just wake up_!” The vice-commander proceeded to kick the patrol car door viciously, rattling the entire vehicle.

After a few lingering moment, the window rolled down slowly. And at a more obnoxious speed, the passenger seat cranked up to an upright position. A voice drawled out, “Hi-ji-ka-ta-san.”

 _Annoying_ , Hijikata thought. The first squad captain of the Shinsengumi was a lazy ass sadistic asshole, as always. Okita Sougo had his signature red sleeping mask on his eyes.

“We’ve been at it for days. A nap or two wouldn’t hurt.”

“Sougo, I swear if we miss this one lead then it’ll be a whole week of investigation going down the drain!”

“Why so desperate? Do you have a date or something?” Sougo pulled the sleeping mask off his face.

“No, you little shit! I just want this investigation to be done with!”

Dejected, Hijikata sighed. He should have pushed Sougo’s work onto Yamazaki, so that he could delegate the Shinsengumi captain to something more productive. He understood Sougo’s lethargy: Stakeouts were a pain and did not suit restless people like Sougo. _But still! Damn bastard shouldn’t be sleeping on the job!_

“Oh my, oh my, who do we have here.” Hijikata heard the voice and turned around. It was the Gintoki, towing along the kids by his side. “How are you, tax-thieves?”

“Yorozuya.” Hijikata growled, “Don’t be a pain and leave.”

“Hello Hijikata-san, and Okita-san.” Shinpachi greeted and the China simply _harrumphed_ at the sight of the black-uniformed officers--especially at Sougo.

Hijikata nodded, but went back to glaring at Gintoki, “Look, we’re still in the middle of investigations--and it doesn’t look like it’ll end soon--so just go along your way.”

“How long have you been at it?”

"What good would it do for you to know that?" Hijikata snapped but Sougo piped up from the car.

“Two weeks, boss.”

“Would it end by the end of this week?”

They had been chasing after this single person for the past two weeks. It was literally one thread connected to the whole ball of yarn. If they couldn’t grab this, they would never be able to finish the case. It would be back to square one. Not even square one - square zero.

Gintoki looked at Hijikata, expecting an answer, “Hm?”

The officer couldn't help but let a sigh out, “No. I don’t think it would end by the end of this week.”

“I see.” Gintoki turned around, “Well, good luck Mr. Policemen!”

Hijikata watched Gintoki’s become smaller and smaller as they walked away. Then, it was swallowed into the crowd of pedestrians.

**Author's Note:**

> I had no clue what to write for my title or summary, so this is good enough. I already got an ending with some conflict, so I'm hoping to finally have a full story up one day and not leave it hanging. Thanks for reading as always!


End file.
